1. Field
The following description relates to a wearable device performing user authentication using biosignals and an authentication method of the wearable device.
2. Description of Related Art
Amid the proliferation of smart phones, a variety of mobile devices are being developed, and a wearable type mobile device has been emerging. A mobile device may provide a great deal of convenience for modern life. A growing computing power of the mobile device may enable users to handle tasks previously performed using a personal computer (PC). However, due to widespread use of the mobile device, protecting personal information stored on the mobile device, such as, contact information, personal multimedia contents, for example, photos and videos, messages, and financial information has become more important. In a case in which a user loses a mobile device and another unspecified user uses the mobile device, there is a high risk of personal information of the user being unintentionally exposed. Accordingly, there is a desire for a method of authenticating a user for whom use of a mobile device is intended and controlling an access to various types of personal information stored on the mobile device.